Smile
by MinnieBSB
Summary: Elliot tries to make Olivia smile!
**AN: Hello! This is just a one shot of Elliot trying to make Olivia smile. I'd love to know what you think since I don't actually write much that requires an M rating in my longer stories. Hope you all enjoyed your Leap Day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked her partner. He had been staring at her and making stupid faces for the last ten minutes, and it was starting to piss her off. All she wanted to do was finish her paperwork and go home. Elliot's childish antics were only acting as an unwelcomed distraction. Everyone else had left about an hour ago. She silently cursed him for not leaving when they did. Normally Elliot's company was appreciated, but her stack of papers had nearly tripled in size over the course of the week, and he was making it harder for her to complete it. His desk was clean of papers, so he had no reason to be there.

"Trying to get rid of that frown on your face" He answered truthfully. That had become her thing lately. Whether she meant to or not, she was frequently frowning. There were few reasons for her to smile anymore. Her job was depressing, her social and familial bonds were almost non-existent, and her love life, if you could even call it that, was pathetic. Of course she still loved her job and had her coworkers to be there for her, but her fingers could only do so much to take the edge off. She was lonely and just wanted one night of release and relaxation, but she wouldn't be getting that any time soon. Lately, a certain sadness loomed over her. She wouldn't say that it was as bad as depression, but it was becoming harder and harder to smile these days.

"What can I do to bring back hat smile?" Elliot asked, moving his hand to rest on top of hers. She pursed her lips, fighting back the urge to jump him. She knew deep down that if there was a perfect man for her, it was Elliot. He'd take care of her, mentally and _physically_. She wouldn't tell him that though.

"Help me with some of this". She reached over and grabbed a few things from the top of the stack for him to work on. He wordlessly accepted them, earning a forced, closed-lip smile from her. She knew that it wasn't what he wanted, but it was progress.

Together they managed to knock out a third of the stack within the next hour, deciding to call it quits for the night. Elliot had asked her if she'd like to join him for dinner at their usual diner down the street, but she had politely declined. She could see the disappointment on his face, and she immediately felt guilty. Elliot was still getting used to spending a lot of time by himself. Kathy had filed for divorce out of nowhere a couple of months ago, and after discussing things thoroughly, Elliot found out it was because she had already found someone that would make her happier. Since then, he had been spending plenty of nights with Olivia, simply watching movies or talking.

"I wouldn't mind getting takeout and hanging out at my place though".

"Sounds great. Go ahead and call our order in so it's ready when we get there. I have to grab something out of my locker".

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

His eyes were on her the whole drive to her place. Obviously he was looking at the road, but he managed to look over at her far too often for her liking. She was looking out the window, but she was able to feel his stare each time he peaked over at her. It was safe to assume that he was concocting another stupid plan to make her smile since the previous one failed. She wished that he would just let it go and accept the fact that she had every right to be unhappy. Only one thing would make her smile right now, and she knew for a fact that Elliot would not be the one to give it to her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Get me one, too" She requested, referring to the beer he was grabbing out of her fridge. He stood in front of her holding two bottles of beer, but he wasn't moving to hand her one. She extended her hand, only receiving a shake of the head from Elliot.

"Tell me what's wrong and then you can have one" He bargained.

"Elliot, just give me my beer".

"I bought it, so technically speaking, it's my beer".

"Okay, but this is _my_ apartment. So just give me the damn beer".

"I'm just trying to help you" He started. "Why won't you just tell me?"

Olivia got up and walked around him, heading towards the kitchen. She grabbed the last beer out of the fridge and slammed the door shut. The next thing she knew, she was trapped between the counter and Elliot, his hands resting on the counter behind her. At first she pushed against his chest, trying to get him away from her, but she quickly realized that her efforts were pointless. Elliot was considerably stronger, heavier than her, and had about five inches over her. He wasn't going to move.

"What do you want?" She asked after a moment.

"To see that beautiful smile".

She forced a smile, which looked more awkward than anything. He simply shook his head. "A genuine smile, Liv".

"I don't know how to give that to you" She admitted.

"Really?"

"Really" She confirmed.

"You can't think of one thing that would make you happy?" He pressed.

"Well I can, it's just-"

"It's just what?"

He wanted her to tell him what would make her happy? Fine. She could do that. She cupped his face in her hands before capturing his lips with her own. The hands that had been resting on the countertop came up to rest on her back, holding her even closer to him. She thought she would pass out when his tongue moved along the seam of her lips, silently asking for entrance. She heard a moan, but she had no clue if it escaped from her throat or his. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up on to the counter. His lips were on her neck, easily finding her sweet spot.

"Mmm...Elliot" She sighed, feeling his hot breath against her neck, and then her ear. His fingers slipped under the material of her shirt, lightly brushing the skin of her abdomen. She wanted him higher...and lower. She wanted his lips back on hers again, but she wanted them to stay on her neck. She wanted him to take her into the bedroom, but she wanted to stay right there. Most of all, she wanted his clothes off, now.

"Liv, are you sure you want-"

 _No. No talking._ She thought to herself. She slanted her lips over his, shutting him up. She grabbed his hand and snaked it between them, coaxing him to cup her through her pants. She whimpered when his thumb pressed against her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

"El, please. More".

He had that stupid smug smile on his face and she wanted to scream. All she wanted was his fingers in her...Or his member.

"Let me take you to bed" He whispered into her ear, pressing his thumb against her once again. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him, making it easier for him to carry her. He lifted her with ease, practically jogging to the bedroom. Her back was pressed firmly against the mattress, pinned down by the weight of him on top of her.

"I want this off" She hissed, clawing at his belt.

"Relax, baby. We'll get there".

"Now" She growled, undoing the buckle.

Elliot chuckled and pushed himself off of her, giving her room to work his pants down. She groaned at the sight of his blue boxers, tented due to his arousal. She wanted to slip a hand into them, but she was stopped by Elliot's hands grabbing her wrists. He pinned her hands down over her head, chuckling when she tried to break free of his hold. She soon gave up with a sigh, knowing that it was the only way to get the ball rolling again.

"If I let you go, are you going to be good?"

"Is that what you want, El? A good girl?"

She had no clue what got into him, but he let go of her wrist, nearly tackling her. His lips were on hers once again and his hands were at work, undoing and dragging down her slacks. Her hips shot up, trying to cause the friction she desperately needed.

"Liv, patience really isn't your thing, is it?" He teased.

She mustered all of her strength, pushing him onto his back. She straddled his hips, essentially holding him down underneath her. The next thing he knew, her shirt and bra were gone and her hips were rocking in the most delicious rhythm. He palmed her breasts, feeling the weight of them. She seethed when he pinched one of her nipples, soothing it with his tongue immediately after. She let out a throaty moan, tipping her head back and enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"You like that baby?"

"Love it" She sighed.

Elliot moved his hands to her back, supporting her as he flipped them over once again. He teasingly ran a finger along the hem of her panties, making her squirm beneath him.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

He rolled his eyes, but slipped his hand into her panties, feeling exactly how ready she was. She couldn't take any more teasing. She managed to get her panties most of the way down her legs, relieved when Elliot got the hint and rid himself of his boxers.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, earning a cold glare from Olivia.

"El" She warned. She closed her eyes and laid back, preparing herself for his entrance. His member was quite impressive and it had been a long while since she had been with a man.

"Uuuhhhhh" She moaned as he entered her with a gentle push. "Oh God!" She cried as he found his rhythm. He held onto her hips as he rocked in and out of her, taking in her every feature.

"You feel so good" He mumbled, quickening his pace. She reached out for him, running her nails down his back. She wanted to leave marks. Whether if it was just for tonight or for life, she wanted him to know that he was hers. Her hips met his with each thrust, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She could tell that he was close too. He captured her lips once more, stifling her moans in fear of aggravating her neighbors. Her face scrunched up as her body tried to do the same.

"It's okay baby, just let it happen" He encouraged, thrusting even harder than before.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Elliot!"

Her orgasm triggered his, both of them calling out to the lord above. Her whole body relaxed, including her previously tense face. He lazily kissed along her collarbone, relishing in the afterglow. She looked up at him with the first genuine smile she had in a long time.

"There it is" He started. "I love that smile so much. You're always beautiful, Liv, but when you smile-wow….".

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing it back, El".

"As long as I'm here, that smile isn't going anywhere" He promised. He kissed her forehead before laying beside her, holding her close. They soon drifted off to sleep with sated smiles on their faces.


End file.
